


Watch me from afar (until you'll feel my love)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smutty, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Marcus's job sucks. A lot.His best mate Daniel gives him a link to a cam site to "blow off some steam".Marcus is immediately taken by a pretty man who calls himself Angel, who is not only very hot, but also very sweet.And while Marcus knows he shouldn't, he falls in love





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yeah it kinda speaks for itself I suppose xD Kevin is so gorgeous with his tattoos and sassiness that this just seems to fit him quite well ;)  
> It has been some time since I wrote Marcus/Kevin, but this pairing is simply amazing <3

Marcus sighed and tiredly flopped down on the bed, his back sore after spending the whole day in an uncomfortable office chair. He got out his laptop, groaning when he saw he already had 14 new emails and glancing at the time. It was past 8PM, they could all fuck off until tomorrow morning.

He sighed again and got up with a pained hiss, heading into the bathroom and quickly undressing for a shower. By the time the water ran cold, Marcus’s skin was red from the warm water, but at least the pain in his back had eased away slightly.

He sat down on his bed again and grabbed his laptop once more, not bothering to wear more than just his boxers. He scrolled through his facebook and other social media, bored within seconds from all the sappy messages from friends getting engaged and having babies. His moment of wallowing in self pity was interrupted when his phone rang. For a moment, he feared it was his boss, but it was Daniel’s name that flashed across the screen.

“What is it?” he grumbled at his best friend.

“Hello to you to.” Dan answered with a chuckle. “What got your panties in a twist today?” he added in amusement. Marcus groaned.

“I had to work late, again. And now they are basically expecting me to do a week’s worth of work in 1 day.” he explained. Daniel hummed.

“Fun times… I take it you don’t want to go out tonight then?” he asked. Marcus chuckled.

“No, another time yeah? Ask Nico or Max.” he answered. “I’m just gonna lie here and die a little until my alarm rings tomorrow morning.” he added with a huff. Daniel snorted.

“Your positivity is inspiring.” he said. “I’ll send you a link, it will help you… relax a little.” Daniel told him, a mischievous edge to his voice which Marcus definitely didn’t trust.

“If you crash my laptop again, I’ll kill you.” Marcus promised. Daniel just laughed.

“Believe me, you’ll thank me for it.”

As promised, Daniel did send him a link a good 5 minutes after he had hung up. Marcus sighed,debating it for a moment, but then opened the link on his laptop.

He cursed Daniel the moment he opened the link, soft moans coming from his laptop as the screen filled with a chatroom, all pictures displayed of very naked men. Marcus grumbled under his breath and moved to close the site, but then his eye was caught by a flash of pale hair in the bottom right corner of the list. 

It was a picture of a man with blonde hair neatly styled in a quiff. His blue eyes were round and innocent, but at the same time just naughty enough for a website like this. The photo, contrary to most of the others featured on the home page, only showed the man until just above his belly button, his chest bare but covered with lines of ink, a picture of an angel draped over the man’s chest and shoulders. The name displayed under the photo was Angel, very fitting but obviously not the man’s real name. The man was online too, and the description told him he could join a show, first half an hour for free. 

Marcus swallowed thickly, mouse hovering over the ‘join’ button.

“Oh why not.” Marcus muttered, before clicking the button.

He was brought to a next page, showing a live streaming session. There was an option to chat, but it was clear the man could not see him, or any of the other 30 odd man that were there. 

The man was lazily settled against the headboard of his bed, laptop resting on his lap as he smiled coyly into the camera. 

“Mhmm… it’s busy tonight…” the man said. His voice was low and husky and Marcus bit his lip at the sound of it, already feeling the blood rushing to his groin.

Angel read through the comments, chuckling and answering a few, and Marcus found himself more than intrigued by the beautiful man.

“Anyways, you probably didn’t come here to hear me talk.” Angel said after a few minutes. Marcus sighed, realising he wouldn’t have minded if the man would have continued to talk a little.

“Oh, you all want me to take off my shirt, already in a hurry, huh?” Angel purred, fingers toying with the collar of his shirt to show off more of his tattoo. “I guess I better get going then.” he added with a wink. There was a moment of stuttered video as the man took the laptop off his lap and placed it on a table next to the bed.

The blonde knelt on the bed, far away enough so that Marcus could see his whole body. Soft music was playing to the background and Angel closed his eyes, swaying slightly to the beat as he slowly raised the hem of his shirt. The skin was pale and soft looking, but it was clear the man worked out a lot, his muscles well defined and taut. 

Marcus had unconsciously brought his hand down, palming his cock through his boxers. He groaned as the man took off the shirt in a smooth movement, throwing his head back as he trailed his hand over the length of his throat and down his chest, fingers teasing over his nipples. 

Marcus groaned, hand slipping into his boxers as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. Angel turned on the bed, resting forward a little to lean his hands on the bed too, his ass jutted back towards the screen. His red boxers were tight around his ass and showed him off beautifully. 

Angel moved his hands back, running them over the red surface before toying with the waistband. Marcus groaned, now really stroking himself as he looked at the beautiful guy. It had been a long time since he had gotten so turned on from just looking at someone. He felt the heat starting to pool in his stomach, getting close to cumming now, before suddenly, the screen went black. 

Marcus cursed in all the languages he knew when the screen read ‘trial time over’. He pushed the laptop aside, wrapping his fingers around his cock again. He closed his eyes and found it wasn’t difficult to find the image of Angel again. He moaned and stroked himself more firmly, imagining kissing that pale skin, feeling it under his fingers as the man gasped and curled into his touch. 

He came with his gasp, spilling over his fingers before being hit by a rush of disappointment when he opened his eyes and the man was not there.

He sighed, carelessly cleaning himself off. He tried not to glance at the laptop, not to give in to the temptation, but he was pretty sure this wasn’t the last time he’d look at the Angel.


	2. I can't stay away from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even more filthy than the last, but I swear there will be some plot at least xD

It was a week later when he yet again surfed to the cam website, sighing when he saw Angel’s picture pop up on the list. He was online, but there was no option for free show this time. Marcus hesitated as the button now read ‘private show’ 

He knew that would mean he’d have to pay for it, but then again, then money would be worth it he supposed. He sighed and clicked the button. Angel definitely wasn’t a cheap option, but he just had to see the beautiful man again. 

‘Please turn on your webcam’ the next screen read. Marcus hesitated but decided to just go with it. 

His heart basically did a somersault in his chest as Angel popped up on his screen, the man rolled on his stomach in front of the camera, his chin resting on his hand.

“Hello.” Angel purred. Marcus swallowed thickly, eyes flickering to where he could see his own image on the bottom left of the screen.

“Hi...sorry I look like a mess…” he muttered, dragging his fingers through his hair as his cheeks flushed slightly. Angel cocked his head to the side.

“You look beautiful.” he reassured. Marcus smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks..?” he chuckled. Angel smiled.

“You’re very welcome, babe.” he answered, The ease in Angel’s voice calmed Marcus’s nerves a little.

“So....” Angel drawled, cheek squished from where it was still resting on his hand. Marcus swallowed thickly.

“I eh…” he barked out a laugh. “I don’t know how to do this.” Angel’s gaze softened a little.

“That’s okay. We can even just talk if you’d prefer that.” Angel told him. Marcus swallowed thickly. 

“I eh… saw one of your free shows last week.” he blurted out. The man smirked.

“Did you like it? he asked. Marcus snorted.

“If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here now.” he answered. Angel raised an eyebrow but laughed.

“Yeah true, I suppose.” he chuckled. He stretched out a little more, fluttering his eyelashes at Marcus.

“How about I show you what I’m wearing?” Angel asked as Marcus still stayed quiet. Marcus let out a shuddering breath.

“Yes… I mean, only if you want to of course.” he stuttered. Angel seemed surprised but then smiled almost tenderly.

“I want to, honey.” he answered. pushing himself up and adjusting the webcam until he could kneel on the bed in view of Marcus. He was only dressed in a loose red shirt and tight, black boxers, Angel’s perfect, round ass well on display, as well as a prominent bulge in the front of the garment. Marcus swallowed thickly. 

“You’re beautiful.” he breathed out. For a moment, Angel seemed flustered, but then he was smirking again, trailing a hand down his shirt before letting it slip under the hem. 

“Let me see you too.” Angelsaid breathlessly as he pulled off his shirt. Marcus hesitated, before awkwardly sitting up, still balancing the laptop on his lap as he pulled off his shirt as well. Angel seemed equally intrigued in him as vice versa, and Marcus felt flattered by the attention. 

“What’s that?” Angel asked curiously, vaguely gesturing in the camera. Marcus trailed his fingers over the raised skin of the scar over his collarbone. 

“I must have been a bout 12.” he mused. “I was playing in the garden with my friend, Daniel, and we saw there was a little rabbit stuck in one of the ditches. I had to climb over this fence to help it. I was fine on the way there, but after handing Daniel the rabbit, I tried to climb back and… Well, I fell.” he explained. Angel smiled at him. 

“That’s very heroic of you, mister..?” he asked. 

“Marcus.” Marcus answered. “ My name is Marcus” 

“It’s nice to meet you Marcus.” Angel grinned. Marcus smiled softly in return. Angel bit his lip.

“Do you want me to undress further, honey?” Angel purred. Marcus hesitated, which seemed to confuse Angel slightly.

“I’m sorry it’s just…” Marcus started. He didn’t know how to explain he wasn’t just doing this to see Angel naked, he wanted to get to know him, no matter how weird that sounded. Angel got more comfortable, sitting down cross legged on the bed. Marcus stared at the angel tattoo on his chest, but found his eyes pulled back to the man’s face. 

“Just sit back, okay? I’ll put on an extra special show just for you.” Angel whispered softly. Marcus nodded mutely, settling back in the pillows a little. Angel grinned and bend away to put on some music, bobbing his head to the gentle beat. He ran his hands over his chest, pinching at his nipples and letting out a gasping moan as he threw his head back slightly. 

He opened his eyes again as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of his boxers, teasingly lowering them a little to show of his pronounced v-lines.

“Touch yourself, honey.” Angel said breathlessly. “I have a surprise for you.” he added as he slowly turned around. Marcus swallowed thickly but let his hand slip in to his boxers, lightly palming his hardening cock. Angel gave him a slight smirk as he glanced over his shoulder, his ass jutted back towards the camera. Marcus blinked when he realised there was something pressing against the fabric, distorting the otherwise perfectly round swell of Angel’s bum. 

“What…” Marcus cleared his throat. “What do you have there?” Angel let out a soft moan in return.

“Do you want me to show you?” he purred. Marcus groaned.

“Yes...fuck, you’re amazing.” he huffed as Angel dragged the fabric down further, showing off the base of a butt plug between his cheeks. 

“You’re not so bad yourself either.” Angel purred, biting his lip as he stared at Marcus over his shoulder. He brought his hand back, finger teasing at the toy and gasping as he pushed it deeper into himself. 

Marcus stroked his cock more firmly, groaning as Angel slowly worked the toy out of himself again, the man letting out a mewl as he was left empty, the metal of the toy falling to the covers with a heavy plop. Angel looked back at him again, seeming almost vulnerable for the first time.

“I wish…” Angel quickly shut his mouth again as Marcus expectantly looked back at him. The man brought his fingers back to his twitching hole, pushing two in without too much trouble after the stretch of the buttplug. Marcus moaned at the sight, thrusting into his own fist.

“You’re so beautiful…” Marcus started to mumble. “I bet your skin would be so warm… your touch so gentle…” he shuddered, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He opened his eyes again as Angel moaned softly. 

“Go on… please…” Angel whispered, eyes wide. Marcus sighed shakily.

“I would love to feel you pressed up against me, a-as I kiss you and…” he trailed off. “...and as I make love to you…” he ended in a whisper. Angel let out a choked sound, shuddering as he suddenly came, twitching around his own fingers. Marcus almost forgot to breathe at the sight, the man’s soft gasps as he rocked through his orgasm making him almost whimper. 

“Cum for me…” Angel gasped. “Cum for me…” he repeated softly. Marcus moaned, only a few more stroked needed before he too was straining, cursing in Swedish as he spilled over his own hand.

They both stayed quiet for a moment, Marcus just looking at the screen as Angel readjusted to his cross-legged position again, his chest heaving with deep breaths. The man’s cheeks were blushed, his bottom lip red from where he had clearly been biting it. 

“What’s your name?” Marcus broke the silence. Angel’s eyes flickers over the screen for a moment, before he sighed, a indecipherable look in his eyes as he smiled at Marcus.

“My name is Kevin.”


	3. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smu this chapter SORRY

“So....” Daniel drawled, resting his chin on his hand and watching Marcus with sparkling eyes. Marcus rolled his eyes at him, looking around the fairly empty café.

“What?” he asked in return. Daniel rolled his eyes and took a sip of the ridiculously large mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

“Did you use the link I send you?” he asked, wiping the whipped cream of his lip. Marcus blushed slightly and quickly too a sip of his coffee, shrugging half-heartedly. Daniel gasped.

“You used it? Atta boy!” he giggled, patting Marcus’s forearm. Marcus sighed, swatting his hand away.

“The guy was really sweet, a-and kind and-.” he awkwardly cleared his throat. Daniel eyed him curiously.

“How many times..?” he asked.

“A few.” Marcus answered. “But often we just talked.” he added, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You like him!” Daniel gasped. Marcus pursed his lips.

“Stop being so dramatic. But yes, we got along well.” he answered eventually. Daniel’s gaze softened.

“Look, Marcus… I don’t want to discourage you but… you know that for him it’s probably only a job right?” he said, placing his hand over Marcus’s to stop him anxiously tearing his napkin up. Marcus shrugged a little, biting his lip.

He knew it was Kevin’s job, but the connection felt so real, so perfect, it simply had to be real. 

Daniel sighed softly and sat back in his chair, throwing one of the mini marshmallows from the hot chocolate against Marcus’s cheek to draw his attention.

“I’m not saying you mean nothing to this man. I just want you to be careful.” he said. Marcus sighed and threw the marshmallow back.

“I’ll be carefull, promise.”

~~

When he got back home, Marcus sat down heavily on his bed. He knew Daniel was right. He was wasting his money on someone who did not care the same way he did, someone who he would never hold in his arms.

Eventually, he opened his laptop and made a decision.

It seemed as if Kevin had been waiting for him this time, grinning widely as Marcus turned his webcam on.

“Hi…” he purred, fluttering his eyelashes as Marcus smiled back a little shyly. Kevin was dressed in a dark, silky looking dressing gown and was rolled on his stomach in front of the laptop as usual. Marcus wished he could run his hand over the smooth fabric, wished he could pull Kevin close, and those feelings scared him. He knew it wasn’t real.

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked in concern as Marcus looked away. Marcus had been taking regular sessions with the beautiful blonde, Kevin always surprising him with more and new ideas, but it just wasn’t enough.

“I think this will be the last time.” Marcus said softly. Kevin’s eyes widened a little. 

“I… okay…” he seemed disappointed. Marcus sighed.

“It’s getting too… expensive.” he lied. Kevin plucked at a loose strand on his sleeve, biting his lip. 

“I understand…” he said in a small voice. Marcus wanted to reach out for him, draw him into his arms and just hold him until he would smile again. Instead, he tapped his knuckles against the keyboard and sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” he muttered. Kevin looked up and Marcus winched when he saw how drawn the man’s face was now, a mask of indifference over his features.

“I’ll find other customers, no problem.” he said simply, before pushing himself up onto his knees. “What do you want me to do today?” he asked. Marcus shook his head. 

“I… This feels wrong, I can’t do it this way.” he said, mouse hovering over the ‘end call’ button. Kevin scoffs, almost cruelly, but there were tears filling his wide blue eyes.

“Whatever, find another bitch.” he hissed, before signing out. 

Marcus closed his laptop, placing his hands over his face and letting out a frustrated growl.

He had ruined it all. 

~~

“Please Marcus!” Daniel whined, pouting at the Swede.

“Not in the mood for a party.” Marcus grumbled in answer, folding his arms over his chest.

“Is no party, we’re going bowling! You like bowling!” Daniel said triumphantly. Marcus frowned.

“I really don’t want to.” he told the Aussie. Daniel folded his arms over his chest.

“Marcus Ericsson, you are going to get dressed, look presentable, be happy again and get the fuck out of this house.” Daniel growled at him. “You’ve pitied yourself enough, move on.” 

Marcus sighed, flipping Daniel off but still getting up, heading into his bedroom to get changed. When he came back, Daniel moved over and fussed over his hair a little. 

“I hate you.” Marcus grumbled, but he was secretly glad Daniel was helping him. Daniel grinned and slung an arm over his shoulders.

“Love you too, mate.” 

~~

When Marcus and Daniel arrived at the bowling alley, all Daniel’s colleagues had already arrived before them. Nico walked over and kissed Marcus’s cheeks, dragging a very shy looking man after him who introduced himself as Esteban. Max, Daniel’s other best friend at work, gave Marcus a small wave from where he was sitting on Carlos’s lap. 

“Oh there is one person you haven’t met, he’s… where is Kev?” Daniel asked Nico, who shrugged.

“To the bathroom probably, he’s in one of his moods again.” he said simply.

Marcus ended up seated next to Esteban and Nico, making some polite smalltalk while they waiting for the missing member of the group to come back. Daniel was flirting not so subtly with the company’s secretary, Jev, a charming Frenchman who seemed equally interested.

“This better not take the whole night.” someone grumbled behind Marcus. Marcus turned and took in a sharp breath as he laid eyes on the man.

“K-Kevin?” he asked hoarsely. The man’s eyes flicked down to him for a moment.

“H-how…” Kevin stumbled back a little, eying him wearily. Marcus stood up and turned to face him properly. Kevin was a good head shorter than him, and even more beautiful than he looked on screen. He was dressed in jeans and a simple black t-shirt, and uncomfortably tugged at his casual attire when he saw Marcus’s burgundy button up shirt.

“You look beautiful.” Marcus said softly. Kevin’s eyes widened even more and he nervously nibbled on his lower lip.

“...Do you guys know each other?” Daniel asked slowly. Marcus nodded, his mouth feeling dry. Kevin gave a quick nod as well, before averting his eyes.

“I… I need to go the bathroom, excuse me.” Kevin muttered, before almost running away. Marcus turned to Daniel as the Aussie caught his arm.

“Is he..?” Daniel asked. Marcus nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

“What do I do?” he asked. Jev popped up behind Daniel and smiled.

“I don’t know what is going on, but is clear you have to go after him.” the Frenchman drawled. Marcus nodded, squaring his shoulders.

“I’ll… I’ll be back soon.” 

~~

He found Kevin in one of the bathrooms, leaning against the sinks opposite the cubicles, his chest heaving with panicked breaths. Marcus checked they were alone, before locking the main door. 

“Kevin… I need to explain why-”

“No. Don’t want to talk to you. And before you even bother to ask, I don’t want to have sex with you.” Kevin hissed. He tried to push past Marcus, but the Swede gently grasped his wrist.

“This isn’t about sex to me.” Marcus whispered. Kevin’s skin felt warm under his fingers and he absentmindedly brushed his thumb over the inside of Kevin’s arm. The smaller man shuddered.

“Of course it is. Why would you cam me so often otherwise?” he grumbled. Marcus sighed and let go.

“I never planned to do so many sessions. But after that first time I… I liked you, felt comfortable talking to you.” Marcus tried, desperate to make Kevin believe him.

“I don’t understand.” Kevin told him, looking confused and almost scared. Marcus sighed.

“Please… I wanted to stop the sessions because as much as I love looking at you, it hurt because I wouldn’t get to really know you personally.” he said. Kevin let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. 

“I wanted to quit camming the day we met, but I-I knew you’d come back, and I really wanted to see you again, so I kept going.” he muttered. Marcus smiled softly, reaching out to brush his fingers over Kevin’s cheek. Kevin sighed and leaned into the touch. 

“Are you okay in there?!” Daniel’s worried voice sounded from outside the bathrooms. Kevin blushed a little and moved away from Marcus’s touch.

“Let me come home with you tonight.” he whispered as they walked over to the door. Marcus blinked.

“Are you sure? I mean…” he mumbled. Kevin turned back to face him and smiled slightly, hand coming to rest on Marcus’s cheek. 

“Please…” he asked softly. Marcus nodded, lips pressing to Kevin’s palm. 

“Okay.” 

~~

It was safe to say that this was probably the worst bowling match Marcus had ever played. He kept getting distracted by Kevin, by the way the man smiled at him and sat close, hands brushing together.

Daniel noticed, as did the others, but no one spoke about it. Marcus tried not to grin too widely as Kevin let him wrap an arm around his shoulder, the smaller man contently cuddling a little closer. 

Esteban watched them curiously for a moment, before looking at Nico next to him. The German was a little oblivious, only smiling and absentmindedly patting Esteban’s arm as the shy man scooted closer. Kevin smiled mischievously.

“Hülkenberg, I think you need to explain Esteban how to throw a strike.” he said. Esteban blushed and let out a squeak, but Nico still didn’t seem to notice. 

“Okay.” he shrugged, standing up and pulling Esteban after him. He pushed a bowling ball in Esteban’s hands, before helping him adjust his stance, Esteban’s blush deepening even more as Nico pressed up against his back and moved his hips.

“You know Esteban is actually winning this game already right?” Marcus asked Kevin softly. Kevin smiled and shrugged.

“Some people just need some encouragement.” he whispered, smiling and linking their hands together. Marcus smiled tenderly in return, leaning in to kiss Kevin’s temple. 

“Alright, time to go home!” Daniel announced a little while later. Everyone got up, hugging and shaking each others hands as they got their coats.

“Do you need a lift back?” Daniel asked as he walked over to Marcus. The Aussie’s arm was slung around Jev’s waist, the Frenchman leaning into his side with a mischievous smile. Kevin took Marcus’s hand.

“I can give him a lift.” he told Daniel, who knowingly raised an eyebrow.

“Very well then. Have fun.” Daniel said with a wink. Kevin smirked.

“We will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fic, hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

When Kevin stopped the car in front of Marcus’s apartment building, he seemed a little hesitant. 

“Want to come in for a drink?” Marcus broke the silence. Kevin smiled.

“I’d like that.” 

They barely got inside before Kevin pulled Marcus down to his level, smashing their lips together. Marcus let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Kevin to pull him flush against him. 

It seemed almost unreal to feel Kevin in his arms, the man gasping softly and tugging at Marcus’s shirt. Marcus slowed down, pulling back slightly and gently grasping Kevin’s face between his hands. He didn’t speak, wasn’t sure what to say. Kevin smiled and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the touch.

“Feel it too.” he simply whispered as he opened his eyes again, smiling at Marcus and pulling him in direction of the bedroom.

They tumbled down in the bed in a now undressed mass of limbs, Marcus groaning softly as he pressed kisses to all the exposed skin he could find. Kevin shuddered under him, pushing Marcus’s shirt off and wrapping his arms around the Swede’s back. 

“Fuck me.” Kevin whispered, voice trembling. “Please.” he added. Marcus moaned, pressing their lips together again as his hands played with the waistband of Kevin’s boxers. He pushed it down and wrapped his fingers around the man’s leaking cock. Kevin shuddered and thrusted into his fist, precum slicking Marcus’s fingers slightly.

“Don’t make me wait.” Kevin pleaded breathlessly. Marcus drew him into another kiss, exploring his mouth lazily. His fingers moved down, prodding at Kevin’s twitching hole. As he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, Kevin gasped, nails digging into Marcus’s shoulder.

“More.” he groaned, hips rocking to get Marcus’s finger deeper inside him.

“You're so beautiful.” Marcus whispered as he added a second finger. Kevin keened, back arching off the back so he could rut his hard cock against Marcus’s taut stomach. Marcus moved down further, removing his fingers so he could hold Kevin’s thighs apart with two hands as he leaned in, mouth pressing against Kevin’s needy hole.

“I told you to not make me wait.” Kevin almost sobbed, chest heaving as his fingers tangled in Marcus’s hair. Marcus moved up, gasping as Kevin spat on his hand and wrapped his fingers around the Swede’s length, slicking it up.

Kevin invitingly spread his thighs more for him, puckered hole looking wet and open. Marcus moaned, letting Kevin line his cock up. He thrust in blindly, cradling Kevin close as the man gasped at the intrusion.

‘You feel so good.” Marcus whispered against Kevin’s skin. Kevin moaned softly, nails drawing blood on Marcus’s shoulder blades. 

“Don’t let me go.” Kevin sobbed out, pressing their foreheads together.

“Never.” Marcus answered softly. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside Kevin. Kevin groaned, trembling slightly. When Marcus pushed back in again, Kevin’s eyes practically rolled back in his head the Dane’s mouth falling open in a silent moan. 

“Faster, please.” Kevin pleaded, rocking his hips to meet Marcus’s slow thrusts. Marcus was in awe by the smaller man under him, trailing kisses over the side of Kevin’s throat as he quickened his pace, properly fucking into Kevin now. 

“Not gonna last long.” Kevin moaned out. Marcus sloppily smashed their lips together again, licking into Kevin’s mouth as he wrapped his fingers loosely around Kevin’s cock. Kevin whined and immediately tensed up, coming with a hoarse cry. His hole consequently tensed and fluttered around Marcus’s cock, making it hard for Marcus to keep himself in.

“Kevin…” Marcus shuddered, cradling Kevin close as he spilled inside him. He braced himself on his elbows as he tried to catch his breath, looking down on Kevin with a tender expression. Kevin blushed and looked away, pushing Marcus off him. 

Kevin sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“That was good.” he muttered softly, a blush on his cheeks. Marcus nodded, sitting down opposite him. He didn’t understand Kevin’s sudden distance, and it bothered him. He reached out for Kevin, trying to draw him into his arms. Kevin seemed surprised, and while he was tense, he didn’t push away.

“Marcus… I need you to be honest with me.” Kevin whispered suddenly, absentmindedly brushing his fingers over Marcus’s ribs. Marcus looked down on him and nodded.

“What is it?” he asked softly, nuzzling his temple. Kevin sighed.

“I… Am I just a-a toy to you? Do you just want to have sex with me because you saw me online and that is on your bucket list or something?” he asked in a wavering voice. Marcus blinked, but then firmly shook his head.

“I didn’t plan on any of this… But when I saw you in that chat, I… It wasn’t just about getting off or anything like that. I wanted to get to know you better.” he explained. Kevin smiled almost shyly.

“Really?” he whispered

“Yeah.” Marcus answered. Kevin cuddled a little closer.

“And now that you are getting to know me better… What do you think?” he purred. Marcus grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to Kevin’s lips.

“I think you are an Angel.” he muttered between kisses. Kevin snorted.

“Really? Calling me Angel?” he huffed, but there was an amused smile playing on his lips. Marcus shrugged, stretching out on his side. Kevin mimicked the movement, eying Marcus curiously.

“Should I go home? Or..?” he asked softly. Marcus brushed his finger over the bridge of Kevin’s nose.

“Stay.” he whispered, smiling as Kevin instantly snuggled into him. Marcus pressed his hand against one of the wings tattooed on Kevin’s chest, using his other hand to mess up Kevin’s pale hair. Kevin sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’d have this over webcam sessions any day.” he whispered. Marcus smiled.

“Me too.”


End file.
